The subject matter described herein generally relates to instruments adapted to assist in the accomplishment of certain tasks, and in exemplary fashion, to instruments which afford a desired degree of convenience when undertaking one or more tasks associated with the course of a medical examination. In addition, the instruments described herein may furthermore serve a marketing or promotional function.
Marketing products to a consumer and gaining repeat business has become more difficult as an increasing number of companies sacrifice innovation for financial stability by offering competing products having substantially similar features and specifications. Products designed to match the best product in a class often sell, but these products fail to encourage customer loyalty and repeat business because consumers fail to distinguish one product from another. Today, differentiating a product, innovating, and engaging the consumer on an emotional level are the keys to a successful marketing plan (Ealey, L. and L. Troyano-Bermudez, The McKinsey Quarterly, 1996 (4):62-75). Traditional “face-to-face, or “one-on-one” selling time with a consumer continues to decline in both quantity and quality. Without some constant reminder, and more particularly a reminder that draws attention to itself, the client may fail to recommend the product, or select it over a similar competing product when re-ordering.
In an effort to increase product awareness, businesses often use promotional items. The art of making and using promotional items is well established, unlike the particular manner of promotion that may be used. It is a subset of general advertising and marketing in which a physical item, at times a sample of the actual item, rather than print advertising, is provided to a consumer or a potential consumer. These items typically include calendars, pens, magnets, caps, key chains and the like. Items traditionally used are usually simple products that are only capable of marketing a product in a discreet manner. These items often provide little motivation for continued use by a consumer, thereby minimizing their effectiveness as a marketing instrument, and often, diminishing the utilitarian advantage(s) offered by the product.
It is axiomatic that in the field of advertisement/marketing, perception is often reality. Thus, a novel promotional product may make an immediate, and indelible positive first impression, whereas the presentation of an ordinary, nondescript promotional product may actually foreclose future business opportunities. When a salesperson hands out a product having an intrinsic utility and a promotional capability, that product often is a success. The most unique, practical and appealing promotional products will be those which are remembered and, consequently, will be those which lead to an increase in customer goodwill, referral and repeat business. A consumer will likely be interested in receiving an eye-catching promotional product, particularly if it has a function that commands its continued use. The most successful promotional products will be capable of establishing brand recognition by reinforcing a visual message, even when the consumer is not engaged in an activity normally associated with the product's use. For example, a consumer may be inclined to display a unique promotional product having a separate utility on his or her desk for use in various beneficial applications which include those not originally contemplated by the manufacturer. Through repeat use of the product, the consumer will be reminded of both its apparent and underlying advantages, thereby increasing the likelihood of repeat business or referrals. The more original the promotional product, the more likely it will be remembered.
Many times, products which are the most successful are marketed in channels in which certain users or intermediate distributors are instrumental to the sale of such products, for example physicians who have the authority to prescribe one pharmaceutical product over another having a similar effect. Here, lest the physician tire of the promotional product and dispose of it, a challenge exists to provide an interesting promotional product that will communicate the message of the product, and also provide a further utility in the form of decoration, amusement, and/or a specific function.
Accordingly, a need remains for promotional products that have both a marketing function and a specific utility, and that are well suited for intermediate distributors such as physicians. Physicians, many times, are likely to use promotional products in accomplishing their various tasks, and in turn, develop goodwill toward such products if they serve to assist in the achievement of one or more particular tasks.